Used Then Renewed
by arie.selene
Summary: Ahhh..yet another betrayal. It seems Serena and Hotaru have a few more surprises than the girls think. imagine that.
1. the end, the beginning

Disclaimer: iiiiii don't own either sailor moon nor gundam wing. blahh :'P

When you've pretended to be stupid, clumsy, and ditzy for nine years, life tends to get pretty boring and you have the urge to go back to your old life, right? And, if you're thinking along the same lines that I know you are, that's exactly what I plan to do. It seems that only a handful of people took the time to realize my wonderful acting skills while hiding my real identity. This includes the Outers, Andy, and Miss Haruna. The family I appeared to be a part of graciously took me in when they found me on the side of the street on vacation. The inners are very naive to not be able to see beneath my facade. Truthfully, I find it a bit disgusting and a lot hilarious.

I am supposed to be "Serena Tsukino," the ever-cheerful, always-smiling, bunny-loving fifteen-year-old. Obviously, I'm not really her. God forbid you actually SEE a damn rabbit near me. You see, this dimension is not my real home. Definitely not a possibility. My world is much more complex than this simple little world. You want to know the absolute funny thing? Darien and the inner scouts believe that I know nothing of their betrayal toward me. Ha! Isn't that a laugh. Their judgment is so clouded that, unknown to them, an assassin has lived under their snooty little noses for nine whole years. Well, that's not something they need to know anyway.

I've arranged a scout meeting, yet the "Bunny" they knew will be no more.

Again, I was late this morning. My extra classes kept me behind a bit and now I am late for the meeting _I_ called because of my advanced afternoon classes. I'm beginning to think this is a good thing. Spying _was_ always fun when I was but a child. This would be my last miserable meeting before I leave for my long lost world. I already took my time in telling my loved ones goodbye, so I have nothing that ties me down to this planet anymore.

I leisurely walked up the temple steps, my thoughts on the fiasco that I intend to bring. _This will be fun._

"Stop, please! She'll be here any minute," Amy spoke condescendingly.

Darien was sucking on Raye's neck while her hands made their way over his body.

"Oh, knock it off, Amy," said an annoyed Lita. "You can't be a prude _all_ of your life."

Raye, caught up in her own world, moaned, "Oh! Darien!"

I opened the door stealthily, yet they didn't seem to notice because they were so caught up in their thoughts of what to do when _I _appear. Imagine that. "No need," I spoke from the shadows. "By all means, continue," I said while stepping into the light. A collective gasp was heard. I would think so! My chained denim mini skirt, silver-lined black corset, and silver stilettos gave everyone the impression of a late night dancer. The black streaks intertwined with my silver hair in a long braid seemed more defined in the fluorescent lighting from the shrine. _Not that I mind the attention, but I get it every weekend at the club. UGH. Ha. Look in the little prince...just cant keep his eyes off me._

"Serena?" Mina and Lita asked.

The rest of them were too shocked to say anything.

"If you can't figure that out then you are more incompetent than I believed." _Boy, are they S-T-U-pid. And to think my mother wanted these bozos to be my guard._ "Now, since I called this meeting, I would just like to say I have a little announcement: I'm going back home."

"What are you talking about meatball head? This IS your home," Raye rolled her eyes while moving off a still shocked Darien. "Are you stupid? You can't even find you own way home? No wonder Darien broke up with you to be with a more sophisticated woman such as me."

"Well, Raye, if you weren't so busy fucking my ex-boyfriend after every battle you would have gotten a reading on my fluctuating power surges. I bet you thought it was yours. Yeah, right. That's a laugh. I never thought _you_ were so dumb," I said through giggles. "And you claim to be such a powerful priestess? Get real!" She gasped, obviously offended. "Don't get your thong in your asshole, Mars. Now back to business. As I said before, the outers and I are going home. For your planned betrayal, the price you pay will be heavy." I took the crystal out and spoke in a grave voice. "I now strip you of your planetary powers! The scouts and Darien yelled a curse as their bodies levitated off of the ground and were surrounded by their respective planetary colors. Their powers beamed towards the silver crystal while the crystal absorbed their powers. They fell to the floor feeling considerably weaker than when their power resided within. "I hope you realize why I did this. You ungrateful bitches."

"Enough, Castella," commanded a young woman that walked towards the now opened door.

"Well, damn, Celeste. You've come to ruin my fun, yet again?"

"Hn. Ready to go?"

"Don't you know it, Hota?"

The ex-inners and Darien lifted their heads toward the sliding door. The last they saw of Serena was her beautifully sculpted back.

Serena (Castella) and Hotaru (Celeste) walked down the temple steps. Serena suddenly stopped. When we get there, do _not_ tell the boys about my ex-fiance, being a sailor scout, or our new job. Understood?"

"Yes, Sere-mama," Hotaru replied with a small smile. "Wait, what new job?"

"Trista will apply the information in our brains when we pass over to our world." Hotaru still looked confused. "We're ready, Pluto!" Serena shouted towards the sky.

In less than a millisecond the couple was transported to the Time Gate. The other two outers were there also. Pluto sounded relieved when they arrived. "Once you step through the portal, all the information needed will be transferred into you two s brains. You will be registered into a school call the Peacecraft Academy."

"Sounds like Hell waiting to happen," Castella snickered to Celeste.

Celeste smirked, "Agreed. Let's just hope we don't have to wear those sissy uniforms like our old schools."

"I don't think your father would appreciate you two talking about his home in vain. Don t you think, Firefly?" Uranus questioned Celeste.

"I concur! I happen to think you two looked like angels in the uniforms from Earth!" Neptune exclaimed with glossy eyes only a mother could have.

Pluto's brow rose quite a bit. "I know how you girls are, so I had the guys uniform already sent to your dorm rooms." Relief was apparent on the girls faces. "Now it's time for the unexpected part of your arrival to the colonies. Both of you two's brothers are in the same academy. They might not remember you, but just wait it out and don't make it too obvious that you know of them. Their lives have been a little more difficult, and I'm not sure they will be prepared with you two showing up so suddenly."

"Hn," was the reply both of the girls gave. Their answer meant that they were NOT happy campers.

"Good. It should be daytime there, so at 5:30 pm you two, Amara and Michelle, have a show at that time. Your dresses and the tuxedo should be in your closets." She opened the portal for their escape to reality. "See you girls soon," she said with a mysterious smile.

When they went through the portal, they ended up in their designated rooms and found their dress or tuxedo hung up in their walk-in closets. After they looked around their spacious rooms a little, they met in the living room downstairs.

"Celeste, do you want to go look around and get a feel for the city again?" Castella asked.  
Celeste weighed her options. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around before school starts tomorrow. We can just use our babies."

Somewhere during the conversation Amara and Michelle disappeared.

Castella looked around. "Celeste, I do believe this is our queue to take our leave from the house. Don't you think?"

Celeste laughed and they walked towards the front door. She opened the door right before hearing, "Be back by 3:30 pm sharp!" from upstairs followed by a loud thud. The duo carried on out the door laughing the entire way to the garage.

The garage held many cars and motorcycles, but there were only three custom made and two belonged to Castella and Celeste. Castella selected her silver and black Ducati Desmosedici RR with an initial, T, on the front. Celeste's first love was her dark purple and black Ducati Desmosedici RR with the same initial. _Mara_, Castella thought. While Hotaru thought, _Mara-papa_.

They looked at each other with admiration, revved up their babies, and let it rip towards their awaiting city.

~Where should we go first?~ Castella asked though their telepathic link.

~I don t know,~ Celeste stoically responded.

~Well, personally, I d love to go to the ice cream parlor.~

~Some things never change,~ she giggled.

~Hn.~

They raced down the highway toward the ice cream shop. Unbeknownst to the two, there were a few people there they weren t ready to encounter.

*Change pov*

"Thank you for inviting me, Quatre," Miliardo said with appreciation.

"You're very welcome, Miliardo. Today is a memorable day for us," Quatre sadly replied while walking through the automatic door. _This is how it's going to be forever?_

"May I help you?" the cashier asked someone.

"Hn. Five scoops of Birthday Cake. Waffle cone," the unknown silver haired girl answered in clipped sentences.

Duo came up behind the girl. "Whoa. Babe. Are you sure someone your size can shove it all down?"

"It's my minimum," she shot back with the intention to be left alone.

Duo looked at her with a grin, not even phased by her rudeness. _Quite a challenge. She seems familiar though._

"And for you?" the cashier asked the shorter black haired girl.

"No dairy," she solemnly spoke and turned her head from the delicious looking ice cream.

The cashier rung up their total and the silver haired spitfire paid while the shorter girl went to take a seat. It took the taller girl approximately three minutes to eat all of her ice cream with no mess included.

"She inhales like you, Maxwell! You two might as well be twins!" Wufei exclaimed. The silver haired girl snapped her head up and whirled around towards Wufei. "Only weak people eat that much. You're a weak man. She's a weak woman. Exactly why you look similar. And that long hair."

"Well at least I have a babe for a twin, Wu-man. You're just jealous because you don't look as good as me. That's it isn't it?" Duo accused with a suggestive brow.

The shorter black haired girl stalked up to Wufei and said in a deadly voice, What did you just say.

*change pov*

"He's a weak man. She's a weak woman," the nameless boy said shamelessly.

Celeste's eyes shifted to black. "Don't you EVER call her that! You have NO idea what she has done for the world!"

Castella grabbed one of her shoulders and let her calming powers flow into Celeste. "Calm down, Hotaru. He doesn't understand. Let's just go. If we don't, we will be late for Mara and Michelle's performance."

The silver toned-white-haired man grabbed Castella's wrist just as they were leaving. "Do I know you?" he inquired.  
"I shouldn't think so," she coldly responded and wretched her arm away. "Let's go, Taru. One hour until the show starts."

**Show*

Castella and Celeste sat front row and center. As soon as the show started, six men filled up the seats beside them.

~You would think after all the years they spent training, they would show up on time to a concert,~ Celeste spat through their link. Anyone could tell she was still pissed off from earlier events.

~Yes. I know. And I have a keen suspicion that it s all your fault,~ Castella pointedly blamed her with prodding eyes.

The show peacefully continued for the three hours. The ending would have been the same also until Michelle decided to add a little surprise for everyone.

"Now, we would like to accompany our encore with our very special friend. Serenity Usagi Tsukino!" The spotlight shone on Serena. The shock and horror was apparent through her eyes, but only for a split second. Amara gave a knowing smirk to her princess. "Come, Kitten. Its 'For the Princess'," she said with double meaning.

Serena finally came to the stage. Her shimmering white dress complimented her figure almost to a tee. Although this is unexpected for my friends to bring me on stage, I do hope you will not be disappointed in my performance, she softly explained with a voice of an angel. When the song was complete, she bowed and promptly glided off the stage. The applauds were too much in her opinion. Thankfully, the well-dressed crowd began to file out of the room.

Castella quickly went back to her seat to retain her handbag, Celeste, and to leave. However, before she could turn to leave, a voice froze her in her tracks.

"That was very good, Miss Serenity."

She slowly turned around a put a painfully beautiful smile on her face. "Why, thank you, Quatre," she strained.  
"Excuse me, but how do you know my name?"

She walked up to him and extended her height until her check was beside his and whispered, "I know all...Eros."

He shook her off coldly and lowered his voice, painfully low, "Don't call me that! How do you know that?! She's gone!"

The onlookers grew wary of their friend's attitude. Castella drew back and put a hand on her cheek taking on a playful expression. "Really? Because the last thing I knew about her was that she's standing right in front of you. Healthy as a mule."

His expression changed from painful to misbelief within the speed of light. "What? N-No. You-You can t be. Selene?"

"Yes, Eros," she whispered with a soft smile. Castella inhaled his scent as he embraced her once more.

"How do you know her," a chocolate haired boy demanded monotonously. His Prussian eyes never changing from their frigid glare.

The two separated and Quatre answered quietly, "She was my childhood best friend, until she disappeared."

Finally Miliardo made his presence known, "Wait. Selene? Quatre only called one person that, and she was Selenity Castella Peacecraft."

Castella sighed. "Yes, dear brother. I always thought you were the smartest of us three. I imagined you would have recognized my hair before now. Not everyone can attain this color, you know. Thank the gods that brat doesn't look anywhere near being our sister." The pilots, save Quatre, gave an audible gasped. At this, Castella became a little ticked off. "Oh, wait, let me guess! You have never told Relena she was our step-sister."

Miliardo appeared nervous. "Well not quite."

Celeste let out a low whistle and clapped Miliardo on the back. "Uh oh, you've messed up now, my friend."

Wufie crossed his arms. "Stop cowering. What are you afraid of, worthless man?"

Quatre, who stood between Duo and Trowa, shook his head. "None of you understand. Selenity _hates_ Relena. Relena was a Darlian who was brought to be a Peacecraft when they heard the news of Selenity leaving. Relena demanded that she was pampered. And when I mean pampered, I mean everything-that-could-have-been-offered-to-her pampered. In short, she is and was a spoiled brat," he explained. "And when Selene gets mad, everything she touches goes to Hell...literally."

Celeste overheard him and began to giggle. "I have to agree. My father sure does live a life of luxury thanks to her. You wouldn't believe all of the food he has tried."

The pilots looked at her oddly. _What is she talking about? These people are crazy._

Off to the side where Castella and Heero resided, Castella's power level began to skyrocket. Heero made the worst mistake of his life--he pointed a gun at Castella's head and spoke the famous words, "I will kill you."

Ahhh, the next thing you see is Heero on stage without his precious gun and Castella with her hands on her hips giving Heero and Miliardo a pissed off glare.

"Well, Hee-man, I see you've met your match," Duo happily declared with a wink.

"And to think I called you my brother. You go and let that little bitch have what's mine. I would like you to tell me how SHE is the ruler of the planet and YOU are not," she demanded while tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "And who does THIS chap think he is? How dare he point a gun at me! Does he not know what I can do?"

"Someone needs to stop her," both Celeste and Quatre decided.

Without a second thought of who would do it, Heero was face to face with Castella with his arms wrapped around her.

Quatre, Celeste, and Miliardo held their breath.

"Anue a dormir, Lunar," Heero whispered in her ear.

Her body fell slack.

Everyone's mouth dropped in disbelief. This tiny woman who omitted such a powerful aura was tossed into slumber by simple Catalan.

Celeste stepped forward to get everyone's attention. "I believe it's time to retire for the night."


	2. Mischievous, Indeed

Disclaimer=don't own sailor moon, nor do i own gundam wing.

So I'd totally like to take my not-so-precious time to thank my reviewers :). and for the people who actually read this. I apologize for not having updated sooner, but I hope you appreciate what you read

B

E

L

O

W

Castella woke up with a sudden rush of memories. And she was...not so happy.

She stood from her bed and made a declaration, "That witty little Mr. Perfect Soldier _will_ regret the day he messed with Serenity Castella Marie Peacecraft."

Her anger momentarily subsided as she suddely had an epiphany.

* * *

*mainfloor*

From upstairs a piercing scream was accompanied by a pounding footsteps.

Quatre snickered behind the fist covering his mouth. "I suggest you five step aside."

Miliardo had already moved from the line of fire, for he learned his lesson the _first_ time he came be between his little Serenity and her best friend.

A whirl of silver and white whizzed past the crowd and, not even a millisecond later, an explosive "boom" was heard. As the wind pushed their heads to the left, they were utterly shocked to see Quatre with a hand on his hip and Castella hanging over the other arm. He wore an amused expression as he reminisced the age-old scene they recreated.

She turned her head to face Quatre. Confusion accompanied her tears in her silver eyes and a pout found its way to her lips. "Eroooooos!" She exasperated.

He mimicked, "Seleeeeeene."

The pilots were shocked with their comrade's action. He was showing them a side they had never seen. _This is Quatre?_

Celeste and Miliardo were watching in amusement as Quatre tossed Castella up and put her on his back like a child.

She squealed with excitement. "Erooooos! I'M--"

"Yes, yes, I know. You're hungry," he cut off while rolling his sparkling light blue eyes. "That never-ending pit you call a stomach seems to have pleasure in running my house out of food."

Castella crossed her arms with an adorable pout.

Celest and Miliardo let out a chuckle and followed the duo into the dining room for breakfast, accompanied by the pilots.

The unfamiliar four pilots were shocked to see how fast such a small girl could eat.

Wufie and his big mouth just couldn't quite stay out of an unneeded argument. "How can such a weak woman _eat_ so _much_?!"

Quicker than he said his question, a knife was embedded above his plate.

He jumped back from shock.

There was a menacing aura radiating off of Celeste. "Dare say she is weak once more and that knife won't miss next time," she said with a growl.

Castella put a hand on her arm and Celeste returned to normal. She gave her a stern look that meant "Not today."

The clueless pilots looked at each other with suspicion, then turned to Quatre who looked at them and nodded. He would have to explain what happened when they met in the night.

The rest of breakfast was relatively silent and attained an uneasy atmosphere. After everyone was about finished eating, Castella excused herself. "I believe I'll go make a change of clothes. If you'll excuse me."

Celeste eyed her. *~Shall I accompany you? Or keep them entertained?~*

Castella giggled. *~Entertained. It _does_ amuse me.~*

Celeste nodded and her expression changed from clam to mischievous as her hands under the table began to glow dark violet.

Duo lifted his head from his mound on his plate and inquired, "Hmm, does anyone feel a draft in here?"

* * *

Castella walked in her white and midnight sunlit room and sat on her vanity. Her silver lingerie rustled a bit as she took her silver silk spun hair down to brush. The luminated her night clothes, showing how see through they really were. She heard a growl from the shadows and whipped her head around, causing her long lucious hair to knock to the floor a silver crescent music box decorated with golden designs. As she bent down to retrieve her belonging, a short intake of breath caught her hearing just as her hand touched the box.

Castella's hand finally grasped her most prized possession. She looked in the direction of the noise and slowly rose to a sitting position.

"Come out," she commanded.

Out of the shadows steped the one responsible for her anger, sorrow, and heartbreak.

Castella narrowed her eyes to silver slits. The anger shown on her face was enough to cause an emotion to pass by quickly on the perfect soldier's face. Yet looks are deceiving. Her voice was laced with betrayal--betrayal that he would not know of yet. "What is it you seek from me, Heero Yuy?"

Heero shoved himself off of the wall he was leaning on and slowly walked toward a woman fighting with herself on the inside. _What do I do? He doesn't remember me... He can't touch me! If he touches me, I'll..._

His chocolate hair covered his gorgeous Prussian eyes. Once he stopped a foot from Castella, he looked down. Struggling silver matched proposing prussian. Uncharacteristically, his hand inched slowly to her fragile face and caressed her delicate skin softly. Perfect pale and toned tan skin clashed with beauty of just the contance of skin cells. The war in Castella's mind was still raging.

She swiftly jerked her face to the side not touched by the burning sensation. Out of anger Heero grabbed Castella's shoulders and slammed her onto the vanity whilst positioning himself between her milky thighs. She tries to retreat, but it only cause him to press up harder against her unintentionally provoking her to let out a whimper of pleasure at his once familiar roughness.

Heero smirked with a mask of victory and power. Her body reacted relatively quick to his touch reluctantly. "You think you can hide from me, little princess?" He whispered in her ear. "Did you think I would not remember you because of my--reincarnation?"

His left hand moved from her right shoulder to grasp her pointed chin and position it to face his superior expression. "If you believe that, you are sadly mistaken," he swore. His right hand slid up her lingerie and latched onto her supple breast. "I know you have not forgotten our midnight meetings in the training room. Shall I refresh your potent mind?" He spoke with possessive meaning. Yet, with the insinuation in his voice, Castella could infer that he obviously wouldn't take no for an answer.

Heero had always been very territorial in the past. Castella got a grip on reality. _Territorial fiancé. Scent of another man--although not IN me._ She attained a haughty smirk. It is nice to get back at him once in a while. _I wonder when he's going to figure it out_

Heero's head snapped up to look into her amused eyes. "What have you done?!" he exploded. "Who has dared touch what is mine?!"

Castella slapped his hands away and jumped off of the vanity. "Oh, get over yourself. That was two months ago! And don't think I haven't noticed that bitches scent on you. It's so sickening I could smell it a mile away. And don't think I haven't forgotten that stunt you pulled at the performance. How _dare_ you knock me out like that! Do you know how embarrassing that was?!" she reprimanded whilst pacing.

Heero simply leaned against the vanity and watched his beloved as if she were his prey. Halfway through her ranting and raving, he had stopped listening and reveled in her beauty he had missed so much.

Waiting was never Heero's forte. He threw a punch that was caught from reflex. Anger radiated from her pores. "I don't think you meant to do that. Did you, God of War?"


End file.
